


Captured

by clarasptx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasptx/pseuds/clarasptx





	1. Seperated

They were running across Mars IV when it happened. The Doctor and Clara had planned a nice day out, a picnic in the forest and a visit to the castle when the Doctor was recognised and was invited to meet the King. They had somewhat unwillingly obliged, and were escorted to the castle. 

They dined with the King, enjoying a grand feast of foods Clara couldn’t pronounce or even recognise, and the music began to play. The Doctor led Clara onto the dancefloor of the grand ballroom and they began to waltz. Once they had tired of dancing, they returned to their seats and simply observed the rest of the ball.  
The Doctor struck up a conversation with the King over his disinterest in Monarchy, and much to Clara’s dismay, he didn’t catch the disapproving looks the King was giving him. The King became offended and ordered the guards to have them imprisoned in the dungeons. That’s when it all began to go downhill.

They managed to make it out of the castle before the drawbridge was fully closed and they ran off into the forest. The muscles in their legs ached and burned from the speed at which they were running, and breathing was a thing Clara was currently unable to do.   
They stopped momentarily and hid in some bushes until Clara could breathe again and to give the Doctor’s legs a rest too, until they heard the guards approaching on horseback.

They continued running through the forest in the direction of the TARDIS, with Clara falling behind as she was running out of energy. Everything began to spin and she felt nauseous, until she stumbled over a rock and fell to the floor, hitting her head in the process.  
Clara was lying on the ground, in pain and unable to breathe properly. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure she’d twisted her ankle. She contemplated attempting to sit up and rest against a tree, when she saw a guard out of the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious, hoping it would spare her. She was very, very wrong.

She had no energy left in her to resist when the guards grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her along behind the troops on horseback, forcing her to walk the several miles she’d run previously on a sprained ankle. She was in pain with every step and the tears were flowing freely down her face.

The Doctor was running faster than he’d ever run, not looking back to check on his companion, until he realised he couldn’t hear her footsteps behind him. He turned around in panic and ran back towards the castle, searching frantically for Clara, but she was nowhere to be seen.   
After hours of searching and avoiding guards, The Doctor decided he would retreat to the TARDIS to wait for the guards to give up looking for him, and then go back for Clara once he had a plan. He pulled the lever on the console and vanished into the time vortex.

He filled blackboard after blackboard of plans and calculations, found maps of the palace and its dungeons, had the TARDIS make a replica of the guard’s costumes and read book after book on how to break someone out of jail, yet he still didn’t have a plan. He wouldn’t be able to land the TARDIS in the dungeons, as he didn’t know which cell she was in, or if she was even there. He began to pace backwards and forwards desperately trying to conjure up a plan to rescue his Clara.

In the meantime, Clara had indeed been taken to the dungeons, and it was worse than what she’d expected.


	2. Alone

Eighteen days. Eighteen days alone and scared in this dark, damp cell. I have two rats for company and old straw on the floor for a bed. Eighteen whole days. That’s how long I’ve been here, I think. The guard seems to come in once a day and gives me a slice of bread and a cup of water. He sneers at me and tells me I’m to be hanged, and I’m beginning to believe him.

Where is the Doctor? So much for his ‘duty of care’ he insists on having. Is he even still alive? Is he in a different cell? Is he in the TARDIS? Who knows. I gave up hoping that he’d come approximately fifteen days ago. 

I’m starving and I’m exhausted. My ankle is a funny colour and I just want a shower. I can feel my ribs poking out and my face feels thinner than usual. The other prisoners shout insults at me all of the time. They must have heard what the Doctor did then. This is all his bloody fault. 

There are no windows in this cell, just a small dim lightbulb and a metal door which slams every time the guard comes and makes me jump. I think I’m going crazy. I keep having hallucinations of the Doctor and I. One minute we’re running through a meadow and the next we’re curled up together in the TARDIS library. I miss him. 

I miss home. I miss my Dad and my Gran and I’m even starting to miss Linda. I’m definitely going crazy. If I ever see the Doctor again, I’m going to kill him. He got me into this mess, and he’s made no attempt of getting me out of it.

For the first few days I was in a different cell. I tried to escape so they chained me to the wall and left me. I think it was for more than a day? I lost track of time after I blacked out from exhaustion for the fifth time.

I have nothing to do except stare at a wall until he comes for me. There are 832 bricks making up this cell. If I lie on my back my feet touch the other wall. Every time I think of my future now I begin to shake and cry. I’m probably going to be executed before the Doctor comes for me, if he ever comes. He’s probably given up and flown back to earth for another pet by now. When I actually think about it, the Doctor’s probably distraught. He hates not being able to win, and he hasn’t won this time. He might be drawing up a plan, but he’s taken way too long about it. 

My stomach will not stop rumbling, and I’m desperate for a drink. I need some proper food and a decent bed. Maybe I could ask the guard for something more to eat, as my last wish. That might work.

I can hear footsteps coming down the corridor again, it must be feeding time. My door opens and the guard glares at me as he hands me the bread and cup. I eat the practically stale bread as quickly as I can and begin to drink the water.

’24 hours, dearie’ he snarls, and snatches the cup out of my hand before I’ve even finished drinking.

I hold my tongue and don’t fight back, because I know exactly what he means. It’s over. I’m going to be executed. I’m going to die and it’s all the Doctor’s fault. If only he wasn’t so stupid.

I curl up on the floor and attempt to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see him. I see the Doctor, happy and alone in the TARDIS, as if it was his plan to leave me here to die. He probably never liked me anyway. Not in the way I like him. He’ll never know now, how much I love him.

I cry until I can cry no longer and eventually fall asleep. 

By the time I wake up, the other prisoners are awake and are chanting ‘hang her’. Great. This is just what I needed. I can barely sit up and my whole body aches from sleeping on the hard floor. The shouting dies down and I hear footsteps approaching my cell at the end of the hallway. The door opens and a shadowed figure stands in the doorway.

‘Clara Oswald, you’re coming with me.’


	3. The Gallows

It was a guard. He was dressed differently to the ones I was used to. I was about to be taken to my death, and all I could think do is stand up and oblige. Dying with dignity was the one thing I could do. I had to make the Doctor proud of me, one last time. I am practically dragged down the hallway and up a spiral staircase. My whole body ached and I wanted to cry. I couldn’t cry though, I couldn’t show my weakness.

As I am pulled through the tunnels under the castle, every prisoner I walk by glares at me, most shout insults and some even try to grab my ankles through the bars of their cells. At least they have a view. The tunnels were lined with cell after cell containing at least eight prisoners in each. They didn’t look much bigger than mine, except for the doors were barred.

I spot the daylight at the end of the tunnel and everything begins to go in slow motion. I can’t breathe and my heart is pounding in my ears. The walk towards the end of the tunnel seems longer and longer with every step I take and it finally sinks in. I’m going to die. Painfully. I try to even out my breathing and prevent the oncoming panic attack, but it just gets worse.

I am escorted through the crowd and towards the gallows, and I feel sick. As I walk up the steps onto the platform my vision blurs and everything begins to spin. The crowd jeers at me and shouts insults, and as much as I try to ignore them, they hurt. My wrists are handcuffed behind my back and I am pushed forwards over the trap door. 

Suddenly there’s a shout from the crowd that’s different from the rest. It’s the King. Everyone falls silent and makes way for the King to walk up to the gallows, shortly followed by his servants and guards.

‘This woman is innocent. The treasonous crime committed was done by her counterpart, for whom she is in no way responsible.’ Declared the King. The crowd began to shout their disapproval when he shushed them again.  
‘She will not be hung for this offence, but instead will serve thirty years in jail.’ He continued. ‘There is now a death warrant for her accomplice, who goes by the name of The Doctor. Anyone who is able to bring him to me will receive a generous sum of money.’

My jaw almost fell to the floor and I felt worse than I did five minutes ago. I was not going to survive another ten minutes down there, never mind thirty years.  
The crowd began to separate and I was un-handcuffed and escorted down off the gallows. My breathing was erratic and I felt so sick I could barely walk. I was going to face thirty more years of almost starvation and dehydration and abuse from other prisoners. I needed an action plan, and fast.

I am placed in a cell with six other women, and I hear the door locking behind me. They all glare at me then return to their conversation. Hopefully I’ll be able to speak to them eventually. I miss the company of other human beings. 

A short while later, food arrives. The guard hands out seven trays, each containing one slice of bread and a cup of water. As soon as the doors are locked the other women pounce on me, stealing my food and drink. I have no energy to fight for it, so I give up and resort to crying.

I really need help.


	4. Missy

It’s been three days since I was moved to this cell, and I haven’t eaten since. The other women keep stealing my food and drink and the guards don’t do anything about it. If I die of starvation, tell the Doctor I love him, but this is all his fault.

The door at the end of the tunnel creaks open as someone walks in. I can’t make out who they are from this far away, but they are definitely wearing a dress. The door slams behind them as they walk down the corridor towards my cell. As they approach, I can begin to make out who they are.  
I see the one person I was not expecting to see. Missy. Full Mary Poppins outfit complete with umbrella, crimson red lips and hair in a ballerina bun and oh god did she look attractive. 

I sit up straight and blink a few times, checking that my eyes aren’t deceiving me, and when I am sure it’s her, I stand up and walk towards the bars of the cell. I was both scared and relieved to see Missy. Either she’d gotten me into more trouble, or had come to rescue me. 

She smirks at me, holding the keys to my cell in her hand. She came to rescue me. I am overwhelmed with gratitude for the person who had previously tried to kill me. I feel a lump in my throat and I am terrified as she unlocks the door and frees me.

I fling myself at Missy, much to her dismay, wrap my arms around her and begin to sob. She simply grabs me by the hand, drops the keys and teleports. We arrive a short distance away from the TARDIS, and a long way away from the dungeons. 

Only then does she return my hug, and I feel as though I am about to cry again.

‘Hello, Poppet. Thought I’d do the Doctor a favour.’ She began.

I look at her with tears in my eyes and open my mouth to speak before she cuts me off.

‘He’s been unbearable whilst you were down there, his TARDIS is sick of him pacing and throwing things, so she sent a signal for me to come and help. Hallucinogenic lipstick is a wonderful thing. The guard believed I was someone important and gave me the keys with no hassle.’ She continued, as she takes my hand and we begin to walk in the direction of the TARDIS.

We strike up a conversation about the best and worst places to be imprisoned on our way to the TARDIS, and laugh when my stomach agrees with me about the lack of food.

As soon as I spot the TARDIS, I let go of Missy’s hand and run towards it as fast as I possibly could, through the doors and into the Doctor’s arms. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me so tightly I fear he might break me. We both begin to cry and continue hugging each other until Missy interrupts us.

‘Doctor, dearie. Clara might break if you continue squeezing her that hard.’ she says as she waltzes towards the console and pulls the lever. The Doctor lets go of me and holds me at arm’s length whilst he examines my rather terrible condition.

He scoops me up bridal style in his arms and carries me to one of the kitchens, sits me down on a stool and begins to make cups of tea and some chicken soup. 

‘I missed you, Clara Oswald.’ He said as he placed the steaming cup of tea in front of me, giving me his biggest grin.

‘I missed you too, daft old man.’ I reply.


End file.
